


Breathless

by ChaNssi



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Misleading Tags, mafia au?, who is the mystery man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaNssi/pseuds/ChaNssi
Summary: Where the stealth mission goes wrong.And Hakyeon ends up a little too happy.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! this was a birthday gift to someone I know. 
> 
> and yea, it's not that big.
> 
> But I thought it was a fun little piece to play with.
> 
> I'm pretty sure y'all will be confused Af when you read it first BUT HEY, MAYBE THIS COUNTS AS FLUFF?
> 
> I'm not sure and that though just struck me. OMG DOES THIS QUALIFY?? I'll be so happy if this does. 
> 
> Someone who does read this please let me know if this counts as fluff! I'll be forever indebted.

**__ **

It was pitch black, except for the thin strips of light pouring in at weird angles from all around the huge expanse of the room. However, the illumination was no where near enough to make out anything even ten metres in front of where he perched.

Hakyeon had safely tucked himself behind a large ornate couch, craning his neck to hear even the slightest movement from the enemy side. He could hear the static in his ears and the sounds of quiet intake of breaths by both his team members. He hoped Hongbin and Wonshik had holed themselves carefully enough and wouldn’t be the first ones to go out.

The shotgun in his hands felt heavy as he tried to move around noiselessly. He sent a silent prayer upwards to whomsoever was listening for the grace and light body he was gifted, on top of which, ballet was a great addition to his skills of being even more silent than a cat.

He eyed the wall across from the couch and figured that would be a better vantage point to keep an eye on any sort of a movement the enemies would make. The shitty lighting of the shack wasn’t helping any and he had to squint his eyes to make out that there was a low table right in between where he was and his destination. The time was ticking and he needed to make it quick. He couldn’t wait for the enemy to make the first strike.

Hakyeon slightly peeked his head up from behind the couch and looked around, hoping the almost non-existent light in the room wouldn’t hit his face. Although he couldn’t see anything, his gut was screaming danger at him. Ignoring the bad feeling brewing in his lower stomach, he tugged the gun closer to his chest and covered it with both his arms in a criss-cross position. He lowered himself on to the ground in a manner that would allow his long body to roll over to the table without actually being in the enemy’s line of sight.

The static in his ear became louder and he heard a very tiny whisper of a deep voice asking him what the hell he was up to.

Hakyeon sighed, and in equally quiet manner he whispered back, “Wonshik, time is running out. We have to do something. I can’t let this go. And I will have a better view if I just get to that wall”

And without actually giving Wonshik time to reply, he slithered himself to the edge of the couch and took a deep breath before rolling away. He had safely made it to the table when he heard another voice in his ear.

“Hakyeon hyung, why did you just do that? You were in a very good position before. I have a bad feeling,”

Hakyeon sighed again before replying to his other team mate. “Relax Binnie, I’m safe, can’t you see? I just need to get to that wall,”

“But Hyung –“

Hakyeon cut Hongbin off before he could say anything else by deftly manoeuvring himself into rolling away again and swiftly stood up and bared his shotgun in his arms in a little triumphant dance of sorts.

“Hyung, you made a terrible mistake,” hissed Wonshik into his ears a little too loud.

“Yah, Wonshik, you’re too loud. They’ll hear – oomph,“  before he could complete his sentence a thin band of something tugged at his waist and snaked itself around him, pulling him back and making him almost lose his balance.

He almost screamed at the top of his lungs, frightened at the prospect of not knowing what the hell had just happened (being the little scardey cat that he was), but before a sound could escape from his mouth, he clamped it shut. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest and the blood rushing through his ears loud and clear.

He looked down at his waist to find that the band around him was a pale hand with thin, long fingers. It was only then that he became aware of the wide expanse of a chest behind him, holding his snugly against it. The adrenaline pumping through his veins muddled with his brain enough that he hadn’t felt the arm holding him tightly snake down and move towards this nether regions. By the time he had registered what was happening, the other hand of the person clutching him had moved to pluck his shotgun out of his hands and there was a whisper of a breath tickling his earlobe. And he shivered, the whisper travelling down his spine and grasping at his private parts in a vice-like grip. Hakyeon felt a mouth at his neck suckling at a sensitive spot that had him week at the knees. Not wanting to give in to the enemy, he held his fort (barely so) and tried to grind his elbow into the stomach of his captor.

But the man had already guessed what was coming next and he simply grabbed both of Hakyeon’s hands and pulled them above his head. He whimpered slightly at the rough way he was handled and he could hear two sets of groans in his ear. Hakyeon was caught even more off guard when, with ease, he was turned around to face, well, the death of him.

Hakyeon’s back hit the wall and his eyes fell upon his captor and his breath caught. He mentally cursed himself for having left his safe spot and for not having listened to his team mates, but really, he couldn’t fight the carnal urges he felt as his eyes roamed over the expanse of a white milky chest peeking out from underneath a flimsy black shirt with the top two buttons unsecured.

Hakyeon swallowed loudly as the man’s kitty eyes and pouty lips came into view and although he was covered head to toe, he felt extremely exposed under the scrutiny of those feline eyes. He felt more than witnessed the man trail light fingers across his face and down his cheekbones. They suddenly came to a stop at his lips, which he wasn’t aware had fallen open at some point of his ambush.

Without preamble, two long fingers were pushed right into his hot mouth and on instinct, he started to suckle on them, not once breaking eye contact with the man whose fingers were he was sucking into the next millennial. He twisted and turned his tongue in different angles, coating those beautiful fingers with saliva. When he did that, he felt the man’s hands go a little slack over his own being held atop his head and he smirked slightly, eyes crinkling with amusement.

He saw the flare of something dark in the pair of brown eyes that held him captive and that sent a shiver through him that seemed to fire up every single neuron in his body and he panted, slightly breathless. Just as suddenly as the fingers entered his mouth, they were taken away and he whined at the loss of them.

Hakyeon opened his mouth to protest, but before he could do so, a flash of movement caught his eyes and suddenly, every single though flew out of his mind. It was like his brain had short circuited with the overstimulation of his neurons and he felt his knees give out underneath him. If not for the hand that had gone back to clutching at his waist, he was sure he’d have sunk down on to the floor.

The mouth on his was just as hot, if not more, as the man it belonged to. The kiss was deliciously rough and languid at the same time. Hakyeon hadn’t even known a kiss could make him moan like a slut, but he was doing it anyway. Their tongues clashed and sparred inside the mouths and he felt his whimpers and moans get to his tongue sparring partner in more ways than possible. The man was positively grinding against Hakyeon’s hips and he felt his own pants grow tighter by the second.

But it wasn’t enough and he needed more but he was denied any such movement by his stupid hands still being held captive above his head by the idiot kissing the living essence out of him. He tried to move forward and lean more into the kiss, but was held back by hands that had now pinned his shoulders to the wall, letting his arms fall back to his side.

Hakyeon was breathless and was ready to beg for more action when he felt slight pressure applied at his shoulders and without thinking much of it, he went where he was made to go. Before he realised what was even happening, his own gun was being pointed at him and it ripped through his heart, leaving a red spot that started to stain the shirt he wore.

He was then completely down on the floor and more dumbstruck and painfully hard than anything else when alarms started to blare through the entire room and the lights came on, blinding him in the process.

A deep flush began to spread across his cheeks as he realised his stupid, rookie mistake and he heard groans in his ears and complaints from Wonshik and Hongbin about what an idiot he was. He looked up to see Taekwoon smirking down at him slinging Hakyeon’s shotgun in his hands, looking his absolute best.

It angered Hakyeon how untouched and unperturbed his boyfriend looked, while he lay panting and lips probably swollen and hair unmistakably a mess, slumped against the wall of the stupid room.

The groans in his ears grew louder and he found that all the members had then gathered around the two, a pair wearing triumphant smiles and the other pair grumbling about his stupidity. They were rather complaining more than just his epic fail at the game and making his team lose.

“Hyung, Oh God. I don’t think I’ll be able to look either of you in the eye for at least three weeks. And the sounds you were both making! You should think of our poor innocent minds. That’s going to haunt me for months to come,” whined Hongbin as he neared the group and Wonshik nodded his agreement.

“I didn’t know seeing something live could be so much better than porn, although I can’t even call this porn. More of a heated make out session,” Sanghyuk quipped from beside Jaehwan who just grinned hugely.

This time, it was Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s turn to groan. At least Taekwoon had the decency to blush and look away. Taekwoon bent down to straighten Hakyeon’s shirt, which he hadn’t even known had slid down his shoulders. How, he didn’t know either.

Hakyeon glared at him with all the anger he could muster.

“Go away. This all your fault,” he mumbled, voice low enough that only Taekwoon heard him.

Taekwoon leaned closer to Hakyeon and while in the process of smoothing down his hair and patting it down where it had gone askew, he smirked and whispered in his ear, “All is fair in love and war, and this baby, is a bit of both,”

Taekwoon licked a stripe along Hakyeon’s earlobe, and before pulling away, voice atrociously low and sensual, he muttered, “And I can’t wait to get home. Adjust your pants before you get up. You don’t want anyone knowing how this night is going to unfold,”

Hakyeon’s breath hitched for the hundredth time that night at those words and flushing even deeper than before he decided never to go laser tagging with Taekwoon ever again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have made Taekwoon ask Hakyeon "Was it hot?" *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> HaHAHA kidding.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
